What You Would Never Expect
by Miaka Yuki
Summary: So sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry that i havent wrote in aloooooooooooooooooooooooong time. i will write sooooooooooooooon promise
1. Default Chapter

Miaka was pacing around her room waiting to see if Tamahome will come and see her like he promised he would. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. Good, Tamahome is bearly on time, she tought. When she opened the door it wasn't Tamahome it was the empoer of Konan, Hotohori. "Hi Hotohori how are you today?" Miaka said nevously. "I'm fine. How are you today?" Hotohori said in a sweet and sensitive voice. Miaka just stood there and thought, how can I get rid of him. I bet that tamahome is on his way right now. After thinking that Miaka said "I'm fine. may I ask why you are here? I mean don't you need to bee thinking of a way to summon Suzakiu or something?". "Miaka " Hotohori began, "I kust wanted you to know that....". Before he finished his sentence he took Miaka in to his arms and kissed her. Miaka was thinking, What is he doing? Doesn't he know that me and Tamahome are a couple and that we love each other? Maybe i should pull away and tell him to stop right now. But he is letting out how he feels for me so I don't want to hurt his feelings. But I also need to pull away so that he will know that I love Tamahome and will never love another. Suddenly Hotohori pulled back and said,"I know that you love Tamahome but you got to know that I loved you since you came up to me before you even knew who i was and asked for a jewle off of my crown. You'er just the person that I would dream about ever since theu told me the story of Suzakiu and you are just like i would imagened. So don't tell me that what I did was wrong but i just wanted you to know that. Goodbye Miaka. Oh, and before I forget will you please come and eat dinner with me tonight. Don't worry either all of the Celestial Worriers are coming so we won't be alone" Hotohori left the room and Tamahome entered at the same time. "Hi", Tamahome began, "What was he here for?"  
  
A/N: sorry that the chapter is sooo short this is all that i could come up with so far i hope that you like it and also I would like to dedicate this story to my best friends Taiwo, Kenhdae, Jasmine, Chloe, Aisha, and Amanda (P. E. Girl) 


	2. What happens after Hotohori leaves

"Nothing! He was just telling me about the ceramony that we are gonna do whe we summon Suzaiku." Miaka said with a trembeling voice. I don't belive her one bit,Tamahome thought, I really do wonder what she is thinkinking about though. I just hope that she feels better later at dinner. "Miaka" Tamahome began " I think that whatever is bothering you, you should tell me. I'm not gonna force it out of you but when you figure out what your problem is you know that you can talk to me any time. Now I will see you later." Tamahome put his face up to hers and started to kiss her lips gentally. He eve sliped in his tounge. After what seemed like hours to them ( which was really 2.5 minutes ) the kiss ended. Tamahome gave her one last look and left the room. Tamahome, I'm sorry I've haven't been agood girl friend to you. I just need to staighting thins out with Hotohori first. The reason that I won't tell you now is 'cause Hotohori loves me and i got to get him to fall out of love with me. But Hotohori has such a sweet and tender kiss. Oh my gosh what am I thinking? I don't love Hotohori. The only reason i was thinking about that kiss is that was one of the best kisses that he gave me off guard.Or was it because I never thought about his kisses before. Brian if you don't stop thinkin' about the most beautiful guy in Konan. Oh there I go again. I guesse before the dinner i need to talk this whole thing over with Hotohori.Miaka thought all of this in such a hurry she got dizzy and fainted. "Miaka" She heard a voice calling her "wake up you are scaring every one. Miaka come on wake up." She opened up her eyes and saw that Nuriko was standing over her and so was Chichiri. Miaika just looked up at them and said "Tell Hotohori I need to speak to him now." and as soon as she heard herself say that she got dizzy again and tried to stand up. When she got up she walked in to the wall and was knoked out again. This time she had a dream that her and Hotohori where getting married and that Tamahome was also getting married to her ex-bestfriend, Yui, at the same time. Then she had another dream that her and Hotohori had 12 kids and that Tamahome and Yui had 1 and Tamahome's kids name was Tama, just like Mistakue's cat, she was so afaid that she would never wake up. Suzaiku, help me please. Miaka thought, Wake me up so i can straighting things out.  
A/n: I'm soooooooo sorry that I diddnt update sooner i had to go out of town and there was no internet down where we was. Hope you really like it. Also thanx for the reviews that I got. And i will also like to dedicate this story to all of my friends that i forgot to name. See ya later. : ) 


	3. The Link Between Them is GONE!

Hello! Hey this is Kagona taking miakayuki's place right now. She told me to write and update for her today, so I am. I hope ya like this chapter! (And don't worry! I'm positive there will be no more Miaka fainting!*Miaka faints* .... um.... ok.... Miaka quit joking around! *kicks side to wake Miaka from faking* On with the story!!  
  
Miaka slowly opened her eyes. She thought of what happened but couldn't really remember much. She looked to her left and finds Hotohori sleeping right beside her!  
  
"Ack!" Miaka shrieked but covered her mouth quickly with her hands in order not to wake up the sleeping emperor.  
  
"He actually looks so... cute and innocent when he's asleep. Huh?! What am I saying?!"  
  
"Miaka," Hotohori whispered, "feeling any better?"  
  
"Hotohori! I'm so sorry! I woke you up didn't I?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter." he said pulling her up to him and pressed his lips on to hers.  
  
At first, Miaka didn't really want to respond, but she couldn't resist the warm feeling she got when his tongue overlapped hers. But soon their make out session was cut short when Tamahome came in to check on her.  
  
"Miaka?!"  
  
"*gasp* Tamahome?!"  
  
"How could you, Miaka," Tamahome whispered and his hand gripping into a fist, "HOW COULD YOU??!!!" and he dashed out the room leaving Miaka in shambles with tears flowing like a rapid waterfall.  
  
Sorry this chap is so short but I have homework and other stuff to do. Please REVIEW! miakayuki loves to get reviews so PLEASE??!!! Be sure to check out my story " Back to the Universe of the Four Gods" with Hikari Sukanami! (Miaka and Taka's daughter) Bai! 


	4. What happens when she wakes up

Miaka woke up from the strange dream that she was having. She left Tamahome by himself and went to look for Hotohori. when she foundhe was in his chamber having a meeting with the guards of the palace. Miaka went inside."Hotohori?" miaka said. Hotohori whispered something to the guards and they left the chamber. "Miaka. I am so glad that you came. I need for you to come to dinner with me and all of the other celestial worriors.". Miaka looked puzzled. "You will find out what I need you there for. I promise you that you will like it." Hotohori reasured her. Miaka walked up to him and gestured for him to sit down on the bed. Miaka spoke up "Hotohori..." she just looked at him for a second and then kissed him. The kiss was long and deep that she didn't want it to end. The Miaka broke the kiss and lifted his shirt over his head and it was off. Hotohori laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. He started up another kiss this time it lasted so long that they lost track of time. Miaka started to take off her shirt (the one that belongs to her uniform). All of a sudden Hotohori broke up the kiss."I can't... I mean we can. You have to be pure to summon Suzaku. i hope that you understand that.". Miaka got up put her blouse bake on and walked out of the room. What have I done. I can't belive it. I just can't. I love Tamahome, but I also love Hotohori.Miaka was thinking so hard that she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Tamahome's face. "Are you ok?" he asked. All Miaka would do was just nod. "Well. See ya later." Tamahome said wondering what was the matter with her.  
  
A/n I would like to say that I am sooo soory thar I haven't wrote. 


End file.
